bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ma'at, Arbiter of Order
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840688 |idalt = |has_altart = |no = 8565 |element = Thunder |rarity = Omni |cost = 60 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = O |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 239 |animation_idle = 102 |animation_move = 102 |movespeed_attack = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |movetype_attack = 3 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = Where Light exists, so must Darkness. This cosmic concept of "balance" predates even the oldest civilizations in any given world. Scholars have suggested that for a world to thrive and survive, it instinctively follows such an unspoken doctrine—that the eternal struggle between fundamentally opposed forces forms the very basis of life itself. Urzyma, the Land Toward the Sun, was no different. Legends from the days of the ancients speak of Order—the concept of "balance" and "justice" intertwined—manifesting as a four-winged woman, whose piercing, metallic gaze inspired terror and awe in equal measure. Ma'at is her name, but it is rarely invoked in its true form out of reverence. Ma'at's tenets of truth and justice are upheld by those who wish for a peaceful afterlife. As recorded by the scribes of Thoth, the first mortals to die had come before a dark and solemn hall, presided over by the Lord of Silence, Osiris. Upon the altar was a set of golden scales with a single, shining feather on one end. Only those who were pure of heart and had done no evil would find themselves balanced upon it. Despite this, some warn that darkness had reigned supreme before in eras where Ma'at's shining wings were nowhere to be found. For Order is kept not merely by the pure hearts of men, but the inscrutable cosmic cycle of Light and Darkness. But when the God-King raised his blasphemous empire from the blood of gods, many were convinced that Chaos, the antithesis of Order, sought to devour the world whole. In the midst of all this darkness, Ma'at still watches with wings unfurled. After all, the reign of Order can only be all the more glorious when risen from ash... |summon = I am here before thee. I, Ma'at, doth pledge my being to uphold Justice. Such is my Heavensent duty. |fusion = Please not me, but the good of the world. Pray heed the Cycle, and walk with it. |evolution = Those who live will one day die, and those who die will be born again; but those who live in Truth shall be eternal. |hp_base = 7088 |atk_base = 2415 |def_base = 2538 |rec_base = 2400 |hp_lord = 10125 |atk_lord = 3450 |def_lord = 3625 |rec_lord = 3428 |hp_anima = 11242 |rec_anima = 3130 |atk_breaker = 3748 |def_breaker = 3327 |def_guardian = 3923 |rec_guardian = 3279 |def_oracle = 3476 |rec_oracle = 3875 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 800 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = |normal_frames = 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65 |normal_distribute = 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |combo_hits = 18 |normaldc = 54 |ls = Sebayt |lsdescription = 200% Def, 140% max HP and 30% critical rate (Thunder), 250% critical damage, 15% DoT reduction, 30% reduction to BB activation cost & 20% damage reduction for 2 turns when damage taken is over 5k |lsnote = |bb = Justice Incarnate |bbdescription = 25 combo Thunder attack on all foes, 25% DoT reduction for 3 turns, 50% damage reduction for 3 turns, 100% critical, elemental and spark damage reduction for 5 turns, probable 3 turns Atk, Def reduction infliction & purges LS lock and ES lock from random ally |bbnote = 40% chance of 60% Atk/Def reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 25 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 25 |bbmultiplier = 550 |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb2_hpscale = |bb_frames = 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86 |bb_distribute = 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 5, 5, 6, 6, 6, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bbhits = 25 |bbaoe = A |bbdc = 25 |bbmultiplier = 550 |sbb = Ultimate Truth |sbbdescription = 30 combo Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts own BB gauge to max, 50% damage reduction for 4 turns, boosts critical damage for 4 turns, probable 4 turns Atk, Def reduction infliction & boosts Atk, Def, Rec and critical rate for 4 turns |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 150% crit damage, 50% chance of 60% Atk/Def reduction, 220% parameter boost & 60% crit rate |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 30 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 30 |sbbdc = 30 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbb_frames = 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101 |sbb_distribute = 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbbhits2 = 30 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 30 |sbbmultiplier2 = 200 |sbb2_hpscale = true |sbb2_sp = true |sbb2_frames = 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101 |sbb2_distribute = 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_effectdelay = 0 |ubb = Maa Kheru |ubbdescription = 35 combo Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 100% damage reduction for 4 turns, boosts critical damage for 4 turns, boosts BB gauge for 4 turns, boosts max HP & purges LS lock and ES lock from all allies |ubbnote = 1500% + 1500% * HP / max HP, 500% crit damage, fills 100 BC & 55% HP |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 35 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 35 |ubbdc = 35 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |ubb_frames = 14, 17, 20, 23, 26, 29, 32, 35, 38, 41, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92, 95, 98, 101, 104, 107, 110, 113, 116 |ubb_distribute = 6, 5, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 1, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4, 5, 5 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |dbb = Seḥtemu em Īsefty |synergy = Cyclone |bondunit = Set the Deceiver |dbbdescription = 70 combo grand dual attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), boosts max HP, spark damage, critical damage, Thunder, Dark elemental damage, fills BB gauge, inflicts Atk, Def reduction, 100% damage reduction, 100% DoT reduction & purges LS and ES Lock |dbbnote = |dbbtype = Offense |dbbhits = 35 |dbbaoe = A |dbbgauge = 7~3 |dbbdc = 35 |dbbmultiplier = 2000 |dbb_hpscale = true |dbbhits2 = 35 |dbbaoe2 = A |dbbdc2 = 35 |dbbmultiplier2 = 2000 |dbb2_hpscale = true |es = Scales of Judgment |esitem = Sha of Neith or Paradox of Neith |esdescription = Add to BB (may purge Turn Skip from all allies), UBB (purges Turn Skip from all allies) when Sha of Neith or Paradox of Neith is equipped, 35% Def, max HP for all allies, add to BB (Injury, Weakness, Sick, Paralysis infliction) & reduces Turn Skip and ES Lock effect duration by 3 turns |esnote = 40% chance to purge on BB, 100% chance to purge on UBB & 100% chance to inflict ailments |evofrom = |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 100% all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 5 |omniskill1_2_desc = 30% Def, Rec and max HP |omniskill1_2_note = (Prerequisite: Unlock "100% all parameters") |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 200% spark damage |omniskill2_1_note = |omniskill3_cat = Attack Boost |omniskill3_1_sp = 5 |omniskill3_1_desc = 150% elemental damage |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = HP Recovery |omniskill4_1_sp = 5 |omniskill4_1_desc = Restores HP each turn |omniskill4_1_note = Heals 6000-8500 + 10% Rec HP |omniskill5_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill5_1_sp = 10 |omniskill5_1_desc = 10% damage reduction |omniskill5_1_note = |omniskill6_cat = Special |omniskill6_1_sp = 15 |omniskill6_1_desc = Probable 2 KO resistance |omniskill6_1_note = 50% chance |omniskill6_2_sp = 10 |omniskill6_2_desc = Raises Atk limit to 180k |omniskill6_2_note = |omniskill6_3_sp = 20 |omniskill6_3_desc = Add to BB (activates Taunt and boosts own Def for 2 turns) |omniskill6_3_note = 200% Def |omniskill6_4_sp = 25 |omniskill6_4_desc = Add to SBB (30 combo Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP)) |omniskill6_4_note = 200% + 650% * HP / max HP modifier |omniskill6_5_sp = 25 |omniskill6_5_desc = Add to SBB (boosts Thunder elemental damage for 4 turns) |omniskill6_5_note = 250% boost |omniskill6_6_sp = 15 |omniskill6_6_desc = Add to SBB (boosts critical damage of Thunder types for 4 turns) |omniskill6_6_note = 75% boost |omniskill6_7_sp = 15 |omniskill6_7_desc = Add to BB (25% DoT reduction for 3 turns) |omniskill6_7_note = Effect lasts for 4 turns and applies to SBB only, NOT BB |omniskill6_8_sp = 15 |omniskill6_8_desc = Add to BB (15% damage reduction from all elemental types for 3 turns) |omniskill6_8_note = |omniskill6_9_sp = 15 |omniskill6_9_desc = Add to BB (fills BB gauge) |omniskill6_9_note = Fills 14 BC |howtoget = *Uprising Summon |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Uprising |addcatname = Ma'at1 }}